


Lizard Life: Skinny Dipping Scene Extended

by JJtheRobot



Series: Anomalous Encounters [3]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mandy!, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Greg and Mandy go skinny dipping!This is a sort of "deleted scene" or extension from the "Lizard Life" chapter of Anomalous, which can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/ambassadorjj/art/Lizard-Life-779912358





	Lizard Life: Skinny Dipping Scene Extended

**Author's Note:**

> On the recommendation of a friend, I wrote out more of this scene. :)  
>  **Greg and Mandy are both 13 years old**  
>  Again, give the chapter this comes from a read here: https://www.deviantart.com/ambassadorjj/art/Lizard-Life-779912358
> 
> I would've posted this on DA, but in my opinion, it's a bit too raunchy and it kinda disrupts the flow of the chapter, so here it is for your viewing pleasure on AO3.

Later that afternoon, Greg and Mandy walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Greg said, “Sorry we had to leave. Mom told me I had to have Finn home by 6, so, y’know.”

Mandy smiled widely and said, “No worries. He was getting kinda sick of us anyways, I think.” Mandy pointed at her house ahead. “So, whatcha wanna do now?”

Greg tapped his chin, and then raised an eyebrow. “Wait, wait. Did your mom leave? Her car isn't there anymore.”

Mandy nodded. “Yeah, silly. She had to work.”

Greg’s heart fluttered nervously. “D-did your mom know that you were bringing me back to the house?”

Mandy laughed and replied, “Yeah! What, does it scare you for us to be alone?”

Greg had started to blush a bit. “Well, I-I mean, I don’t think my parents would let me have you over if it was just us… alone. If Finn were there, it would probably be okay, but–” Greg was cut off by Mandy kissing him as they stepped onto her driveway.

It was a short kiss, but it had the effect that Mandy had desired: it shut Greg up. She said, “Greg, my mom trusts me not to do anything stupid, and she trusts you not to try anything.” Mandy grabbed his hand again and dragged him along until he started walking again. “My mom really likes you, actually, Greg. She knows you’re a good boy. Plus, she thought you and Finn were both adorable in those swimsuits, too.” She laughed.

Greg’s legs were slightly weak after that kiss, and Mandy’s words made him feel good. “She really trusts you to have a boy at the house alone? That’s… really cool.” 

As they stepped up to the front door, Mandy said, “Yeah!” She opened the door, and Greg stepped inside. She stepped inside behind him and said, “Now, whatcha wanna do? We could go upstairs and play video games if you wanna.”

Greg tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I really enjoyed swimming earlier; your pool was so warm… Aw man, I took my swimsuit home when we took Finn.” He made a frustrated face. “I guess we could go play a game.”

Mandy closed the door behind them. She said, “I really wanna swim again, now.” She sighed and said, “Well, I got a new book from the library at school today. We could read together if you want.” 

Greg pointed a finger. “That’s a good idea.”

After a few moments of silence from them both, Mandy said, “You know, you don’t need a swimsuit to go swimming.” 

Greg looked at her for a few seconds; she had the strangest smile and a twinkle in her eye. Greg said, “Y'know, I've said that to someone before… heh. We ended up swimming in our underwear.” 

Mandy raised an eyebrow this time, “Oh?”

Greg laughed. “Yeah… But we had extra underwear to change into. I don’t have any extra underwear here.” 

Mandy squinted. “And you don’t wanna get them wet, right?” 

Greg shook his head. “No. That might raise some questions when my mom sees a pair of wet briefs in the wash. I haven’t wet the bed since I was like 6.” That was a lie, of course; he had done it once when he was 8, but Mandy didn’t need to know that. 

Mandy laughed. “You still wear briefs?” 

Greg scoffed and said, “Uh, duh. A boy has to have some, uhm, support. I mean, you did see my swimsuit, right?” She laughed at his reaction, so Greg added, “C’mon, I know you’re not stupid, Mandy. It's pretty easy to figure out I probably wear briefs.” He made a matter-of-fact look and glared at her.

Mandy stuck out her tongue and said, “I’m just teasing, chill.” Greg laughed, and she tapped her chin. “Well… We’ve got a big privacy fence around back, you know. Nobody can see our pool.” She smiled mischievously. 

Greg knew what that look meant. He sighed and said, “You want me to swim naked? Right?” 

Mandy cautiously said, “If you’re okay with it? I’ll be a perfect, uh, gentle-lady, I promise.” She smiled nonchalantly. 

Greg’s cheeks were a bit red, already, but they seemed to be getting redder. He said, “Only if you do it, too.” 

Mandy’s smile widened, and she walked toward the back door. “Alright, come on. Our towels from earlier are in the pool shed.” 

Greg grinned and trotted along behind Mandy. “You’re such a rebel, Mandy.” 

Mandy giggled and said, “Hurry, it’ll be dark soon, and you’ll have to go home!”

As Greg and Mandy trotted out to the pool shed, Greg threw off his shirt onto a chair. As they entered the shed and grabbed their towels, Greg said, “My mom would kill me.”

Mandy scoffed and said, “Mine would probably kill us both.”

Greg laughed and unbuttoned his shorts with a mischievous grin. “Well, c’mon then.”

Mandy suddenly looked a bit apprehensive. “Well, uhm, I have an idea. You go out there and get undressed, and I’ll do it in here. Then, we both jump in at that same time.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Look who’s feeling shy, now.”

Mandy quickly replied, “I am not feeling shy! I just don’t want you to stand there and ogle me while I take off my clothes.”

Greg let his eyes settle on Mandy’s eyes. “Mandy, I like you a lot.” He paused and scratched his head. “… I think you’re really pretty.” He paused again and looked up at the ceiling. The slightest tinge of red had begun to appear on his cheeks. He finished, “…. And I am definitely going to look at you at some point if we’re gonna do this. M-maybe even stare for a few seconds.”

Mandy laughed. “Thank you, and yes, I know that. That’s okay, but I wanna get my clothes off first, goofball.” Greg made a confused look, but Mandy put up her hand to stop him from speaking. “Ah ah, hush! It’s my way or the highway, blondie. Just go on out there and get in the pool.” She smiled slyly.

Greg smiled; he kinda enjoyed being told what to do like that. “Okay, fine. Fair warning, if you look at my underwear, Finn made mom get them for me for me when we went back-to-school shopping this year so that we could match underwear... My mom loved that idea, of course, so I wear them sometimes so that they’ll see them and be happy. I didn’t expect you to see them today, so… Yeah.” With that said, Greg put his towel around his neck and turned out of the shed and shut the door behind him. 

As he walked over to the chair with his shirt in it, pool, he unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. He took his cell phone out of the pocket and then and dropped the shorts to the ground. He sat down the towel on the chair. As he put his phone down on his shirt, he remembered that it felt like his heart was in his throat, suddenly. Greg dropped the briefs he was wearing next and then stepped out of both the briefs and shorts. 

Greg glanced at the pattern on the briefs: blue with prints of characters from Finn’s favorite superhero cartoon. Greg mentally cursed his petite waistline as he carefully placed the clothes onto the chair. He turned toward the pool and gave his front side a quick examination. He grinned at the sight of the ‘v’ shape that his toned belly made as it met with his groin, which had a decent showing of hair. When his gaze reached his member, he sighed. It was already at half-mast, but luckily his long foreskin made it difficult to tell. He silently pleaded with his body to cooperate and not make a scene by going to full hardness when he saw Mandy.

After a few seconds, Greg leaped into the deeper side of the pool and was glad the lukewarm water was there to cool him down a bit. He swam up to the surface with practiced ease and waited for Mandy to appear.

After a few seconds, the wait was over. Mandy was a blur of skin as she raced into the water. “Cannonball!” She lept and made a ball as she crashed into the clear blue water.

Greg covered his eyes and uncovered them once the water stopped raining down. Mandy took several moments to resurface. Once she had, she said, “Well, well, I half expected you to be more excited than that.”

Greg laughed. “Did you?” Greg looked at her body, but she was under the water, so it was difficult to make out any details further than what he’d seen with her in her bikini earlier today.

Mandy stuck her tongue out. “Yeah. C’mon, we can play a game. Hop out and grab the water bottle from the table.” She pointed at the small plastic table between two of the pool chairs where a clear bottle of water with a cap similar in color to the pool’s tiles.

Greg swam over toward the pool’s shallow side, where the steps that lead into the pool are located. “Sure, I like to play invisibottle! It’s tough to play it with Finn, ‘cuz he’s too little to stay under for too long.” When Greg reached the steps, he turned around and said, “Don’t stare at my butt.”

Mandy grinned and said, “Oh, I’m definitely gonna stare at your butt, now.”

Greg grinned back and then trotted up the steps and over to the table. He grabbed the water bottle and turned back toward the pool and made sure to flex his legs a little bit once he was close to the deep side. “Like what you see?”

Mandy tapped her chin from the opposite side of the deep end and said, “Well, honestly, I’m kinda surprised you managed to make such a big bulge in your speedo earlier today. What’d you do, put a sock in there?”

Greg made an annoyed face, but he laughed lightly. “No, I don’t put socks in my speedo, it’s just colder out here now. Besides, when I’m wearing a speedo, everything is tucked in and pushed up close instead of floppin’ around like this.” He was beyond relieved that his penis was cooperating and staying mostly soft.

Mandy said, “Well, whatever. Come on, throw the bottle in and hop in.”

Greg tossed the bottle into the pool and admired Mandy’s purple hair, which was still dripping water as it hung from her head. “Your hair is pretty when it’s wet, Mandy.”

Mandy replied, “Huh? Wha– Greg, just get in the pool, you space cadet.”

Greg laughed and jumped into the pool. He opened his eyes underwater and gave Mandy’s body a quick glance; all the standard anatomical features were there. She had a tan line around her breasts and bikini area that Greg found surprisingly attractive. The sharp difference between her golden-brown toned skin and the whiter skin that had seen no sunshine over the summer was intriguing. He resurfaced, and said, “I like the tan lines.” He grinned wide.

Mandy said, “Thanks. You’ve got one, too. On your butt, especially.”

Greg snickered. “I know. If you think mine is distinct, you should see Finn’s bottom. He’d run around in his speedo just to play in the backyard some days. He’s almost as tan as Connor is, but his butt is like printer paper.”

Mandy laughed at the analogy. “C’mon, we’ll play find the bottle until one of us finds it finds it four times, then we’ll get out. Whoever gets to four times first wins.”

Greg said, “What’s the prize?”

Mandy tapped her chin. “Whoever wins gets to put their clothes on after they’re out of the pool, but the other one has to wait until you leave.” She smiled mischievously.

Greg made a similarly naughty smile. “Deal. Go!” They both sunk under the water, eager to find the bottle.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Greg and Mandy laughed as they walked out of the pool using the steps on the shallow end. Mandy was triumphantly carrying the water bottle from earlier; she set it down on the table as they got out and said, “Well, good try, but this just goes to show: girls rule.” She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Greg rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, we were tied at the end, so girls don’t rule by too much.”

Mandy giggled. “Oh, don’t be a sore loser.” She smacked him on his butt and jogged over to the shed.

Greg shouted, “Hey!” He felt his penis twitch; that was the first time she had touched him since he got naked earlier. 

From the shed, Mandy said, “You liked it!” Greg smiled; she was right, that was kinda thrilling.

He shivered as a breeze blew. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off his body and hair. He grabbed his cell phone and sat down in the chair next to the one with his clothes in it and then put the towel over his upper body. He unlocked his phone and looked at the time; 6:36. He checked his messages and saw one from his mom. She was just reminding him to be home by 7:00. He sent a quick text back that read, ‘ok.’ He quickly set a timer for 10 minutes.

Just as he looked up, there was Mandy, standing next to him. “Who ya talking to?” She was clothed again, and her hair was wrapped up with her towel.

Greg said, “Oh, just my mom. She was telling me to be home by 7. I gotta go in about ten minutes to get there on time, and it’ll take me a couple minutes to get dressed.”

Mandy nodded. “Cool.” She sat down next to Greg, and he tossed his phone over to the chair next to them. “So that means we can cuddle for about five minutes, right?”

Greg smiled and opened his arms. “Okay.” 

As Mandy laid her head on his shoulder, she said, “You know, towels kinda count as clothes.”

Greg sighed and said, “Yeah, but, y’know, if we stay cuddled for long, uh, things are gonna get... uhm… excited.”

Mandy raised her head up. “That’s okay.” She kissed him. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths for several seconds before Greg broke the kiss.

Greg’s face had quickly turned red. “Th-that will definitely get things going, but if you insist.” He threw his towel onto the chair next to him and revealed that he was, in fact, in an excited state, now.

Mandy looked at Greg’s member curiously as it stood erect. “You’ve got a lotta extra skin up there.” She pointed at the tip, where Greg’s foreskin formed a little turtleneck.

Greg laughed. “Y-yeah. Wanna see how it works?” Pause, and quietly he admitted, “I mean, I only just figured out how it works a few months ago, so…”

Mandy suppressed a chuckle, but her eyes remained fixed on his foreskin. “Yeah, show me.”

Greg reached his arm down and retracted his foreskin. It revealed a moist head and Greg said, “Oh, yeah, I should get the pool water off, while I’m here.” He grabbed his towel and gently patted the head of his penis dry before tossing it away. “Seen enough?” Mandy nodded, so Greg replaced the foreskin over the head.

After a few seconds, Mandy said, “Can I try it?”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “What? Pulling it back?” Mandy nodded curiously. Greg said, “I mean, uhm, okay. Please be gentle.”

“I will.” Mandy tentatively reached her hand down to Greg’s member and grasped the shaft as he had. She slowly pulled it back and laughed nervously as she did. Greg had to bite his lip to keep from making noise; this felt a lot better than doing it by himself. Even compared to when Connor would jack him off when they played, it just didn’t feel this sensual. 

Mandy pulled the skin back up when she had revealed the head and Greg said, “That felt good.”

Mandy said, “That’s cool how it folds and unfolds like that.” She took her hand away from it and made a naughty smile. “Thanks for letting me try it.”

Greg’s heart was in his throat again, and he felt giggly. “I’m gonna have to get dressed in a minute.” He laughed. “I, uhm, have never been this hard before, holy crap.”

Mandy laughed. “I think that means you like me, right?” 

Greg tapped his chin and nodded. He put the towel over his lap and said, “Here, let me show you how much I like you.” He pulled her onto him so that she was on his lap. He took a deep breath and kissed her deeply. They kissed for a minute or two; even Mandy began blushing, now. Greg finally stopped it and gasped for air. “Holy wow.”

Mandy chortled. “You’re so goofy, Greg.” She rolled off him and stood up. “C’mon, it’s time for you to get dressed.” 

Greg nodded and said, “Yeah, heheh, I know.” He stood up dropped the towel on the chair. He said, “Jeez, this thing is hard enough to club an elk to death.” Mandy burst out laughing, and Greg chortled along. Somehow that seemed to help calm down Greg’s member. He grabbed his cartoon underwear and pulled them on, with some effort.

Mandy finally stopped laughing, and said, “Hey, uh, sorry I got you all excited.”

Greg pulled on his shorts and shrugged. “Hey, look, a girl touched my dick. That’ll keep me entertained for weeks.”

Mandy snorted, and replied, “Well, don’t think you’re the only one feeling excited.” Mandy’s blush intensified. “I’m pretty… uhm… excited, too.”

Greg canceled the alarm on his phone before it went off, and stuck it in his pocket. He quickly put on his socks and then his shoes. Finally, he said, “Well, here’s one for the road.” Greg grabbed Mandy’s butt and pulled her close. They made out for a few more seconds before they let each other go.

Mandy raised an eyebrow when they broke the kiss. “Well, look at you. I think you’re getting the hang of this kissing thing.”

Greg laughed, and they separated. As he pulled on his shirt, he said, “I’ve had a good teacher.”

Mandy said, “Text me when you get home, okay?”

Greg nodded. “Alright. I might have to uh…”

“Masturbate?”

Greg scratched his head awkwardly. “Yeah, that. I might have to… masturbate when I get home. Then, I’ll text you.”

Mandy laughed. “A boy has to do what a boy has to do, right?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah. Jeez, you’re so casual about it. Like, any other girl wouldn’t have even slapped me on the butt a minute ago.” 

Mandy winked. “I’m not any other girl, Greg.”

Greg laughed, this time. “Well. Alright, wanna walk to the front door with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you like the story! I love to hear feedback, too, so if you've got a critique, please feel free to post that, too.


End file.
